Mumble
|gender = Male |Film = Happy Feet (2006) Happy Feet Two (2011) |Video Game = Happy Feet (Video Game 2006) Happy Feet Two (Video Game 2011) |Status = Alive |Alignment = Good |Hair Color = Grey back and White front |Eye Color = Blue |Family = Memphis (father) Norma Jean (mother) Gloria (wife) Erik (Son) Maurice (presumed father-in-law) Michelle (presumed mother-in-law) |Friends = |Enemies = |Likes = Dancing with his feet, Gloria |Dislikes = Being expressed, bad singing, Leopard Seal, Erik's disobedience }}Mumble is the son of Memphis and Norma Jean, the husband of Gloria, the father of Erik and the main protagonist of Happy Feet and the deuteragonist in Happy Feet Two. Personality Mumble is shown to be kind and friendly, as well as shy, but he can also be extremely brave when a situation calls for it. This is shown when he retrives a fish he caught for Gloria from several skua, and when he chases an alien ship into the unknown in hopes of finding the fish that are being taken from his home. In Happy Feet Two, Mumble is very caring towards his new son, Erik, although the two have trouble seeing eye-to-eye and gaining each other's favor throughout the sequel. Frustrated, Mumble even yells at Erik at one point, which upsets Erik greatly. By the end of the film, though, the two seem to have resolved their conflicts. Appearance As a Chick When Mumble is born, he resembles a normal baby Emperor Penguin, except for having bright, blue eyes, as opposed to the brown eyes on everyone else. During and after his encounter with the Boss Skua, he is seen with a clump of dark feathers on his neck that resemble a light grey patch with a bow-tie. As a Teen/Adult As a Teen, Mumble looks like a baby penguin. His grey feathers when baby appear and closing half of his body. But still has light blue eyes, Black and white feathers, and normal emperor penguin beak and feet. But he has a bow in front of his neck and has three black spots on his leg feathers that give the appearence of spats. His grey feathers resemble a vest. When he matures into a young adult, his baby feathers have failed to shed, but he has mostly molted near the end of the film. He has a split tail from being bitten by a leopard seal. The yellow feathers on his neck resemble a bow-tie as well. In Happy Feet Two, Mumble regains his baby feathers, black and white feathers, normal beak and feet, light blue eyes, and bow in front of his neck. But there is some differences, he also has a brighter tail, feathers and eyes. The reason for this is most likely to keep his trademark look. His difference in appearance from other Emperor Penguins (along with his inability to sing) may be interpreted as birth defects, since he was dropped as an egg. Role in the Crossover Relationships Fantasy Wind Flik Red Buster Moon Lightning McQueen Mater Princess Sofia Boog Elliot Soren Blu Aladar Mia Thermopolis Clara Stahlbaum Magic Lover Clark Medina Leah Olivar Sam Kazuko Kevin Sebastian Chichay Tampipi Joaquin Manansala Serena Marchesa Tenten Ibarra Eva Mapendo Inno Cortes Heroes of the World Optimus Prime Bumblebee William Lennox Cade Yeager Viviane Wembly Owen Grady Claire Dearing The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Penguins Category:Animals Category:Happy Feet Category:Happy Feet Characters Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animated Characters